Reconnecting
by miss atari
Summary: Ten song inspired drabbles written around Matt and Mello; starts when Matt finds Mello after leaving Whammy's.


I know I should be working on With Accidents, but I really haven't felt like it much since I last updated it. Also, many conventions, making props and Metrocon next weekend. You get the idea... I'm sorry. Anyways, I decided to take another stab at that music meme thing, this time with Death Note. The object was (is) to write ten drabbles while listening to one song each time. Start when the songs begins and stop with the song ends. It's harder than it sounds, and fuck, I hated not having any idea of what to write.

I decided to make this one collection of various instances in their lives after they reunited, and I hope it makes sense.

Enjoy (and, if the song name interests you, I think you should check it out).

* * *

_1) Stop!, Against Me!_

I had finally located him, despite how hard he had tried to keep me from doing so. Mello should have realized that I wasn't going to give up; he wasn't my best friend for nothing.

When I finally cracked the code to his secret base (secret my ass), I literally felt like I was the happiest person alive. Well, aside from Kira, who I believe had a sick fetish of watching people die and getting off to it. It was a totally believable scenario.

Anyways, when I was able to get in contact with Mello after three years he ignored me. I had expected that to happen, even though I didn't want it to.

.

_2) Calling All Skeletons, Alkaline Trio._

Mello came around eventually, allowing me to get closer to him. The rest of his crew, or whatever you call people in mafia that flock together, resented the fact that we were so close. It made me laugh when they would fume over Mello dragging me into his bedroom. Apparently, that had always been a sacred place.

We caught up with each other; he told me stories of what he'd been doing and who he'd been screwing for the last three years. I could have lived without those latter stories, but Mello deemed them necessary things I would need to know to understand his life. I couldn't argue with him.

In return, I told him what I had been doing and how Near asked me to join him in trying to bring Kira down. I denied his offer of my own room, all the electronics I could ever want and a nice pay check to search for Mello. I wouldn't ever tell Mello that though, he didn't need to know all the details of my life. I think he was fine knowing that I'd left a few minor details out of my life.

.

_3) Pray For Plagues, Bring Me The Horizon._

Mello was still deep in his religion; something I thought he would have given up on after he left the orphanage. I was wrong, as he'd been even more religious than before. However, that didn't stop him from taking me almost nightly. Apparently his convictions didn't run that deep, which I was, in an odd way, very thank for.

The first time we participated in anything together Mello took to his rosary afterward like it was the only in the world that mattered. He mumbled a few prayers, or I assumed them to be prayers, and then pulled me back down to the bed beside him.

When his arms wrapped around my waist and I pressed my cheek against his bare chest, I knew that he wouldn't let his religious views come between us. We had a bond that ran much deeper than a beaded necklace and a few prayers that his parents had instilled in him when he was a child.

I loved him, and I knew in his own way that he loved me too. I think he was just too afraid to show it.

.

_4) I Will Follow You Into The Dark, Death Cab For Cutie._

The investigation began to run cold, which gave Mello and I ample time to laze around in his room almost all day, every day. From time to time someone would come into the room, knowing it was a bad idea, and ask for something to do. Really, was it that hard finding something to do? I mean damn.

Mello would always make them leave before they even spoke the first word, and I would take to laughing at them as they retreated.

It was mostly silent in the room; something I wasn't going to complain about. I was afraid to talk to him, we were pretty much still strangers, despite the fact that we knew each other inside and out. Figuratively and literally.

When we did decide to talk, Mello was the first to speak, asking a quiet, "would you do anything for me?"

He already knew the answer to that, so really, there was no point in him asking.

.

_5) Break The Sky, The Hush Sound._

About six months into my stay at his base, I finally got the confidence to ask him if we could switch places. I wanted to know what it felt like to be on top, and while he looked at me with a humorous gleam in his eyes and a sarcastic tongue, he agreed to let me top him. It was surreal moment.

"I'll tell you when," he told me. "It's going to be on a day I pick and you're going to have no idea when."

I nodded, responding with a meekly spoken 'alright' and started thinking about what would happen when he finally decided on a day. It wasn't that I was afraid to top him, as I'd been the one to ask if we could do it. I was nervous and I didn't want it to be a bad experience for him. What if he didn't enjoy himself? I'd feel like the biggest asshole this side of the earth.

"Okay," Mello came to me one night when the base was empty and I knew it was time.

.

_6) Suspended By The Throat, Job For A Cowboy._

Mello took me on one of his trips. I assumed this to be a nice thing, considering that it had been slow recently. Oh hell, I was so wrong. A trip with Mello wasn't something anyone should ever have to be subjected to.

I thought we were going to have fun, y'know? Mello said we would and I trusted him; his idea of fun and mine are obviously two different things entirely. I learned this as he made me very slowly creep up to what I thought was an abandoned house (turns out his rival mafia was using it as a meeting place). He told me stay on look out for anyone lurking around outside as he pulled his gun from within his pants. How he fit it inside his pants when they were that tight, I wasn't sure and I wasn't about to ask him.

I watched the darkness outside as he made his way into the house, and before I knew what had happened, a gun shot rang out. Not even five seconds later Mello hauled ass from the back of the shack, grabbed my hand and told me to run. Oh fuck, I wasn't enjoying myself...

.

_7) The Days I Recall Being Wonderful, Last Days Of April._

Okay, so… Mello seriously enjoyed how I treated him that night it bed months ago. I was a bit surprised because I thought I hadn't been any good. Word of advice from me to you- you can't take the bottom, place him on top and tell him to figure it out. It took me forever to realize that I had to treat him the same way he treated me, with dominance.

I wasn't a very dominant person.

Well, Mello came to me not long after that and asked for another round. I just stood there with my mouth agape and eyes wide, mentally trying to make myself believe that this wasn't happening and that it was a big joke. He asked again, demanding and I had to answer; it being the one he wanted to hear. Yes, I would top again.

I did a victory dance in my mind after realizing that he genuinely wanted to do it. I couldn't have been anymore happier if I tried.

"Matt?" his voice was soft, something rare for Mello.

"Yeah?" I murmured, lifting my head off his chest. This was a position we took to every night after sex.

"I love you," he looked down at me and at first I thought he was just saying it just to say it. "You have no idea how much I love you."

I lied when I said I couldn't have been anymore happier, because lying in bed with Mello in the after glow of our prior engagement, I could have died.

.

_8) Memphis Will Be Laid To Rest, Norma Jean._

Kira started acting up again, and it made me realize that he had never gone anywhere in the first place. I was just too caught up in my new relationship with Mello to pay attention to other things, namely something as important as the case. I couldn't believe that I had stopped following it, but that wasn't my fault, as no new leads were surfacing and on the days that I did hack into the base of Near, I found that he had no new information as well. I totally blamed my lapse in judgment on the fact that Kira was no longer getting off by means of mass murdering.

"Matt, we're going to Japan." Mello anounced one night.

"When?" I asked, making a list of things I wanted to take in my head.

"Ten minutes, grab what you'll need and leave the rest behind." he instructed, and I knew by the way he spoke, that I probably wouldn't be seeing any of my belongings again.

It was an eerie feeling being told to grab the essentials and leave the rest. I didn't like the whole idea of leaving my stuff behind, but I came to terms with myself when I explained myself that nothing was more important than Mello and that he was going with me.

.

_9) Take Me Home Please, Reggie And The Full Effect._

We had been out the entire day, meaning I'd seen very little of Mello as we learned the roads and whereabouts of everyone involved in the case. Mello knew that Kira was close, as he had been following some woman and had gotten me to agree to kidnap her when she left her work building or whatever it was. I really didn't care to know more about the woman than I needed to know, I had just been asked to take her from one point to the other.

When I finally met up with Mello after deciding on the best route for me to take in terms of getting this woman, I held onto him for dear life. I didn't want to leave him and he knew it.

"I promise we'll make it out, Matt." he told me, one gloved hand running along my back.

"I love you," I whispered loud enough for him to hear, not knowing that it would be the last time he'd hear me say it.

.

_10) Ghosts Over Japan, From A Second Story Window._

I don't remember dying.

I don't remember any pain.

The only things I do remember are surrendering to the Japanese police, wondering why they had guns and if Mello was okay. He had to be because I wasn't.

Mello needed to make it out, I told myself as I walked a path in a field in the middle of no where. I didn't like where I was; it wasn't familiar and I knew that if I strayed off the path I would end up getting lost. It was too quiet, and it appeared to be winter because nothing looked like it was alive. I hated the idea of being alone in such a place...

I walked on, looking at my boots and hoping that I would find something to give me a hint on where I was supposed to go. What I saw when I looked up surprised me, and I couldn't help but let a smile creep onto my face as I caught sight of blond hair and black clothing.

"Mello!" I shouted, running along the path towards the person standing at the end and he turned to face me, just as shocked as I was. It was then I knew that he also died, but it didn't bother me as much as it should have, because we were together.

.

* * *

Sorry for the random periods between each one, but... well, yeah. Also, I'm not a big fan of first person, so this was different for me to write. x.x;

Review, please. Thank you.


End file.
